Cazadores de Sombras: El Regreso
by LiaFo
Summary: Ver puede ser complicado. En la vida de Nina Sawyer todo iba justo como quería. Bueno, no exactamente pero por lo menos antes no intentaban matarla a cada momento, ni dependía de un extraño Cazador de Sombras con aires de superioridad y ojos oscuros increíblemente vacíos. Lo malo es que a la vida le fascina dar vueltas y Nina de pronto se atrapada en el mundo de las Sombras.
1. Chapter 1

El cabello del joven ondeaba ligeramente por el fresco vientecillo que corría en el Central Park; no era un turista o un aficionado al arte que retratara a los enamorados, solo observaba. Observaba como los niños jugaban entre ellos, como un par de enamorados se besaban y como otros tantos pasaban de él. No podía ser visto y eso es bueno. El observaba, sin que los demás se percataran de su presencia. El glamour le permitía ocultarse, ventajas de ser un Cazador de Sombras. Estiro las piernas y se recargo hacia atrás en la banca, bien podría pasar por un adolescente normal, pero definitivamente si alguien lo examinara durante un rato sabría que está muy lejos de ser _normal._

-No creo que sea buena idea Ned. – una voz femenina floto en el aire, demasiado alto para el gusto del joven.

-Vamos, Nina… solo te estoy invitando a salir.

El joven Cazador sonrió. Entre los mundanos el amor no correspondido está de moda, quiso reírse. Observo la escena con interés, le divertía bastante.

-Siempre dices lo mismo. – continuo Ned. – siempre terminas rechazándome.

-Lo siento, no sé qué excusa darte para que entiendas que me dejes en paz, no eres mi mejor amigo o soy lesbiana, - chica ruda, pensó el Cazador. – Pero… - hubo un deje de vacilación en el tono de Nina. – no lo entenderías, así que vete y deja de buscarme, si sigues insistiendo vas a sentir mi puño en tu cara y no va ser agradable. – advirtió dejando al chico estupefacto. – Adiós.

El Cazador no pudo reprimir la carcajada que se le salió a continuación, desde hace tiempo que no reía de esa manera. La chica levanto la mirada, azul contra negro se engancharon por un breve minuto. Nina palideció, con el estómago revuelto y la boca seca. El Cazador enarco una ceja, ¿la chica lo vio? Es imposible.

-¿Nina, te sientes bien? – pregunto todavía preocupado el muchacho a pesar del rechazo.

La chica negó con la cabeza y se marchó prácticamente corriendo, como si estuviera huyendo de algo. El chico miro a todos lados, pero no vio nada. Entonces el glamour está bien, quien está mal era la chica que acaba de huir. Eso fue lo único interesante que resulto de ese día en el Central Park, esa chica lo vio. Había oído que hay mundanos que tienen la visión, probablemente ella fuera uno de esos casos únicos, extraños. Muy intrigante, y podría detenerse a pensar en ello con más interés, sino fuera por el hecho de que tenía una reunión y ya se le hacía tarde. Era hora de volver al plan. Los Demonios mayores nunca son buena compañía, mucho menos cuando llegas retrasado a su encuentro. Con cuidado se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentado y camino, aparentemente sin rumbo fijo.

El callejón estaba vacío, para cualquier mundano así lo parecería. Pero no para Jonathan Christopher, hace unos años que nadie recordaba su nombre o deseaba olvidarlo, lo conocían como Sebastian, siempre seria Sebastian. Una portezuela apareció ante los ojos del Cazador e inmediatamente trazo una runa con su estela para entrar a través de ella.

-Señor. – saludo un subterráneo.

Sebastian solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo guiaran a través del angosto pasillo. El subterráneo desprendía nervios por donde se le viera, temiendo una muerte sorpresiva. Hoy no, pensó Sebastian. La antorcha en la mano del subterráneo destello alumbrando el camino hacia el frente; las paredes de piedra estaban desvaídas y el aire que respiraba olía a moho. Finalmente llegaron a una sala, un intento de sala. Solo había unas bancas de piedra, el Cazador frunció el ceño, se esperó algo más acogedor, no todos los días se vienen a discutir planes para reducir el mundo a cenizas.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Cazador, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – la voz del hada sonaba como campanillas, fina y encantadora, escondiendo todo el veneno.

-Usted sabe eso mi reina. – respondió Sebastian haciendo una ligera reverencia, nunca se sabe con las hadas. – Tenemos un asunto pendiente. – la miro directamente, sonriendo y recordando.

Adoraba el café del Java Jones, lo que le parecía realmente horrible era oír a recitar a el tal Eric, hace que se le revuelva el estómago. Había algunos chicos que tocarían, si ella se animaba podría subir al escenario, pero nunca lo hacía, prefería pasar desapercibida, en las sombras.

-Hola. – casi rueda los ojos por la voz que la saludo.

-Ned… ¿no captas las directas? – le pregunto sin rodeos. El castaño no dijo nada, solo la miro. - ¿Por qué me miras? – le pregunto un tanto ansiosa.

No había podido dejar de pensar en ciertos ojos negros…

-Te miro, porque me gusta hacerlo. – dijo el chico sonriendo. – No me daré por vencido, además me preocupo como huiste el otro día en el parque.

Toco ese tipo de temas que deseaba olvidar. Esos ojos negros más concretamente, cuando miro al rubio platinado se quería desmayar por la impresión, sobre todo por las marcas negras que sobresalían en su cuello. De nuevo, vio algo que no hubiera querido.

-Deja de preocuparte, metete en tus asuntos. – le advirtió con brusquedad. – Tara ha de estar más que feliz de salir contigo, pídeselo a ella.

-No quiero salir con ella. – insistió Ned. No se da por vencido, es tenaz. – Me gustas Nina, desde que estábamos en la secundaria, y cuando oí tú voz supe que te querría.

Eso la sorprendió, siempre era cuidadosa cuando cantaba. No le gustaba ser oída, no quería más motivos de burla.

-Entonces, ya no me quieras. – dijo en un susurro. – Aléjate Ned, solo te traeré problemas. – le advirtió más suavemente.

-No lo creo. – el chico se atrevió a acariciar levemente la mano de la chica y en vista de que no retiro su caricia, cogió su mano suavemente. – No me importa lo que digan, son rumores.

Los ojos de Ned no mentían. Nina supo en ese instante que realmente no le importaban las habladurías sobre ella, aun así no cedió. Nunca hablaba de eso con nadie, era más sencillo ignorarlo y seguir adelante con su vida, encerrarse en su música y los libros, porque esos dos son los únicos compañeros que jamás te apuñalarían por la espalda.

-¿Y si no fueran rumores Ned? – pregunto la rubia de repente, sin saber muy bien el porqué de la pregunta. - ¿Si todo fuera cierto, me querrías igual? – el chico se quedó sin habla. Consternado por las preguntas. – Lo que pensé. Adiós Ned.

Se levantó y choco con alguien que gruñía de mal humor; sus cosas se esparcieron por el suelo, se apresuró a recoger todo, el extraño no le ayudo y Ned tampoco, bueno no era que esperara su ayuda pero hubiera sido bueno. Metió todo en su mochila para irse pronto. Tenía unas tareas que entregar y sería mejor que las hiciera en cuanto antes. Nina vio a la chica pelirroja y a los rubios vestidos de negro en plena calle, junto con una pelinegra vestida igual, pero con unos tacones de casi doce centímetros, pareciera que buscaban algo o alguien; no es la primera vez que los ve y como siempre fingió no verlos, al fin y al cabo es lo que ellos quieren. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para despejarse y volvió a su camino, su casa está a unas cuantas calles, no tardaría mucho en llegar.

La música de _gun´s an roses_ resonaba en sus oídos, era buena retrayéndose de la realidad, casi diez años de fingir eran el resultado. Claro, sus padres pensaban que los medicamentos hicieron maravillas, pero nunca se tragó ni una sola pastilla. Los engañaba, a todos. Hasta ese día en la escuela… ojala hubiera un hechizo para olvidarlo. Se detuvo cuando oyó ruidos, miro a su alrededor y no vio nada, quizá oír música muy alta ya le pasaba la factura. Siguió caminando y los ruidos aumentaban. Alguien la seguía y le daba miedo voltear y encontrar un monstruo.

-Dámelo. – gruño el hombre.

No era el tipo de monstruo que se imaginaba, un hombre de estatura promedio, con una camisa gris y pantalones oscuros estaba frente a ella. Se fue acercando arrinconándola, ¿Qué hacía ahora? Gritar, puede que fuera una buena opción, si tan solo su voz respondiera. Estaba paralizada, no podía moverse y el brillo peligroso en los ojos del sujeto la taladraba, supo que era uno de esos tantos monstruos que se esforzaba por sacar de su mente.

-Que me lo des. – le exigió de nuevo, acercando su rostro al de ella. – Tienes un cabello hermoso, ¿te lo han dicho? – trague el nudo en su garganta, tenía otras claras intenciones. – Esto será más fácil si me lo das pequeña rubia, incluso disfrutaras.

-Lo dudo. – y con toda la fuerza que pudo estrello la rodilla contra la entrepierna de ese monstruo.

Corrió todo lo que pudo mientras el tipo gemía de dolor en suelo, incluso los monstruos eran falibles a esa defensa. Algo pegajoso el agarro del tobillo y el tumbo con fuerza en el concreto, miro hacia atrás y vio un tentáculo enredado alrededor de su tobillo derecho.

-¡Que rayos! – grito intentado zafarse.

El hombre se transformó, empezó a doblarse en ángulos extraños en el suelo para adquirir su verdadera forma. Si Nina hubiera sabido que este sería su último día con vida, probablemente hubiera cantado en el Java Jones, habría dicho a Tara en su cara lo zorra que es y, a regañadientes, habría salido con Ned. Lástima que no sabía eso unas horas antes. Un rayo dorado repiqueteo en el suelo, justo donde el tentáculo la sostenía, sintió la libertad de su pierna de inmediato. El rubio, la pelirroja y la chica de tacones altos estaban frente a ella, luchando con esa cosa.

Cogió su mochila y se la llevó al pecho, su corazón latía frenético, le daría un infarto si no se controlaba.

-¡Izzy! – alguien grito y la chica morena salió despedida por el aire, el tentáculo la lanzo con fuerza. La pelirroja fue en su ayuda, pero en el camino un tentáculo la retuvo.

-¡Jace! – grito y el rubio la miro, con una furia ardiente en sus ojos dorados. - ¡No te detengas! – volvió a gritar.

Esa cosa no dejaba de moverse, el tal Jace era rápido y preciso, pero solo era él. Izzy seguía inconsciente y la pelirroja trataba de asestar desde donde estaba, la daga que sostenía salió volando, casi le da a Nina. Eso la asusto, pero en vista de que el rubio batalla mucho en la lucha, tomo la daga con su mano y reunió valor para seguir con su momento de valentía o estupidez.

Nunca había matado nada, por lo menos no intencionalmente y para Nina las mosquitas y cucarachas no entraban, así que este sería el primer ser viviente con conciencia propia al cual haría daño. Se le revolvió el estómago. Los tentáculos estaban ocupados evadiendo al rubio, que los cortaba sin piedad. Solo tendría esta oportunidad, un paso a la vez y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca hundió la hoja del cuchillo hasta el fondo de su cabeza. Se dejó de mover, volviéndose una nube de polvo negro y un olor desagradable floto en el aire.

Se quedó ahí, sin moverse y conteniendo el aliento por lo que acababa de ver. Tantos años de evasión para nada, un muro construido por años derrumbado en menos de quince minutos, se mordió el labio con fuerza, como el dolor de pronto la despertara de la pesadilla, mas no fue así.

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunto el rubio directamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Yo puedo hacer esa pregunta también. – contrataco, respiro hondo, no se desmayaría frente a estos extraños.

-¿Quién eres? – volvió a repetir el rubio, ahora era el quien la arrinconaba contra la pared de ese callejón. – No eres una mundana, puedes vernos.

-¿Mundana? Eso suena feo. – Nina saco esa extraña habilidad de jugar con las palabras, a veces olvidaba que en situaciones estresantes salía con mayor facilidad. - ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Cuatro? – pregunto ella con una ceja enarcada.

-Déjala Jace, la estas asustando. – el rubio resoplo y la soltó a regañadientes, sin confiar en ella aun. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto la pelirroja con suavidad.

-No importa, se me hace tarde debo irme. – se colgó la mochila del brazo y se apresuró a salir del callejón.

No llego muy lejos, la pelinegra, que ya se había recuperado, se interpuso entre la salida y ella.

-No iras a ningún lado hasta que expliques porque ese demonio te seguía. – se sintió pequeña cuando la pelinegra la penetro con la mirada. - ¿Te comieron la lengua? – se burló.

La chica asintió con una ligera sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. El paso de lado para irse de una buena vez, su madre la mataría si no llegaba temprano a casa y ya empezaba a oscurecer. Colgó la mochila de su hombro derecho y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron.

Hoy fue un día interesante, más de lo que quisiera admitir.


	2. NOTA!

**Hola, bueno pues... esto es algo asi como una despedida. Me voy de Fanfiction, me gusto estar aquí el tiempo que dure, pero sinceramente no me halle como en blogger o potterfics (sin contar que es muy confuso para mi). Gracias a los que se dieron el tiempo de leerme por aqui, no abandonare mis historias solo las transferiré a otro lugar. **

**Esta es mi historia en Potterfics historias / 163478 (solo quiten los espacios) y mi blog: www. anewreneesmestory. blogspot. com (sin espacios). con la historia de Cambios Inesperados la volvere a empezar en potterfics, solo necesito hacerle unos cuantos ajustes. **

**Quizas algun dia regrese, gracias y espero no causar problemas. **


End file.
